


All about you

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lime, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wants Danny, Danny wants Tom, but they didn`t confess their feelings for each other and so it`s a bit complicated til they finally get together because Tom is with Harry first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All about you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own McFly and this has never happend (I think :P)  
> A/N: I'm uploading all my old McFly-Fanfics here (originally posted on Livejournal), I wrote them between 2009 - 2011?  
> Note: Well...this is my first McFly-Fanfic and the first one I write in english (I`m german). So please be considerate with me if I make mistakes...  
> I also like to thank my best friend Q-Rai for Beta-reading! *hugs*  
> I hope you enjoy reading, comments are <3

The first I felt in the morning were some wet lips on mine which kissed me intensly. Oh, how I wished this lips would belong to the One I really secretly love, my best friend Danny, but...it was Harry. I know the taste of his lips, the way he kissed. We did it a lot of times before. This might sound not very nice but...Harry is not the best kisser.  
I opened my eyes and he let off of me. „Good morning, honey.“ he said softly. I don`t like it when he calls me like that but I`ve never said anything. Maybe I should do it sometime but not now, I`m too tired to fight and looked at my watch.  
„11:30 am? Shit! I`ve overslept! Are the others awake? If not, then I have to wake them qickly because I`m supposed to...“ I said and wanted to get up but Harry grabbed my wrist and laid one finger on my lips. „No need to hurry. I didn`t wake them so we have a litte time for us. By the way...did you forget that we have some free days since today?“ he said and kissed me again. Before I could protest he slipped quickly with his fingers under my pyjama and stroke my back up and down. On the way down he went under my boxershorts. A slight shiver went through my body. Damn, I just got up and my body is already active!  
Harry went deeper and stroke my bum. I couldn`t resist and moaned in his mouth.

Suddenly I heard another moan which continued. It wasn`t Harry. It came from under us...Danny`s room.  
With these sounds my whole passion was gone. The last thing I wanted was hearing Danny`s moan with the imagination in my head that Dougie and he...gah! Unbelievable! Out of my head!  
It was nearly driving me insane. How could he do this to me? I`ve never understood why Danny got togehter with Dougie. Okay, I really can`t understand me either. Harry is my boyfriend and to be honest...I don`t know if I really love him. We got togehter after Danny and Dougie became a couple.

I slowly pushed Harry away. I couldn`t bear it anymore. „What`s wrong?“ he asked. „Don`t you hear this?“ Harry listened a while and then answered: „Yeah, of course I do...so? What`s the matter?“  
I looked at him and asked myself if I was the only one who find this disgusting. Or am I just jealous?  
„Don`t say this is bothering you...it was only a matter of time when this would happen. Come on, let`s have our fun, too. I kinda get turned on...you not?“  
My eyes gazed at him. I couldn`t believe the last sentence. „Of course not! They are our friends. How could it turn me on hearing our best friends having sex?“ I yelled at him and my voice went higher with every word.  
„Oh come on, you`re just searching a reason that we can`t have sex, right? I really ask myself if we ever will have sex someday?! Alright, I`ll just go in the kitchen and make breakfast.“ and with these words the drummer went out of my room.  
Great. Could I get any more frustrated? The noises faded but I still had those pictures of Danny and Dougie in my head. So it was impossible for me to sleep.

Even if this wasn`t enough, Harry was not quiet in the kitchen while preparing the breakfast. I could tell by the noises that he was really pissed off. On days like this I don`t want to get out of the bed.  
If I do, I have to face an angry (because of me) Harry, a cheerful (as always) Danny and a happy (because he slept with Danny) Dougie.

„Breakfast!“ I heard Harry shouting and I slowly put on my clothes and made my way to the kitchen. Believe it or not: They all looked like I thought! Really, I`m not in the mood. This wasn`t my day. Couldn`t I just skip the day or travel back in time to change the things so that I would be the one with a happy smile on my face because I`ve slept with Danny?  
„Good morning, Tom!“ Danny interrupted my thoughts with a smile and I tried my best to smile back but I didn`t say anything in response.

We all sat around the table and had breakfast together. Normally we talked a lot and laughed but today was totally different. No one said a word until Danny broke the silent after a while: „...Something happened I don`t know about or why is everyone so quiet?“ he asked, trying to light up the tension. The Boltonboy looked between me and Harry and decided to stay his gaze at Harry. As he felt Danny was looking at him, nearly staring, he said: „Not every day is the same and we aren`t in an all-day-happy-mood and smiling around like idiots all the time like you.“ With this words he leaves the kitchen and got up to his room. „Sorry for asking...“ Danny said silently after the door of Harry`s room was shut.  
„I`m sorry, Dan. I just...I know he is like that because of-“  
„Don`t.“, Danny cut me off and gently grab my hands I was fumbling with, „It`s not your fault when he is in a bad mood, Tom. Don`t blame yourself everytime“  
I suddenly felt the urge to nuzzling in his chest and cry but instead I just smiled. These words were probably the nicest words I`ve heard today.  
Shouldn`t be my boyfriend say such words to me to make me feel better instead to start me feeling guilty for no reason? I couldn`t remember that Harry ever tried to cheer me up or never blamed me for something.  
I realized too late that Danny and I still sat there smiling at each other, after I heard Dougie saying: „Er...should we go out and do something? Maybe eat ice cream or...anything else?“ I totally forgot Dougie. Oh god, what am I doing here? I looked down on my hands; Danny`s hands still on mine and softly stroking...or rather: What was Danny doing here?! Not that I would mind, his fingers were so soft and gently and...stop! This has to stop!  
I just stood up and cleared the empty dishes of the table to get out of this situation.  
„Tom?“, I heard Dougie asking, „Don`t you want to come with us?“ I didn`t get why Dougie asked me if wanted to join them. Didn`t they want to spend some time together without anyone else...me? Of course I was kinda happy that he asked me but on the other hand I was worried that I would do anything stupid and things would get out of control.  
„As much as I`d like to say yes but I prefer to clean up the little mess here. I need time to think about...everything.“ I said. „Okay...“ I heard Danny say while they headed out of the kitchen to the front door. Was this just my imagination or did he sound a bit disappointed?  
As the door closed with a „See you later, mate!“ from the couple I shook my head in disbelief. No, this was surely an imagination. Danny was happy with Dougie why should he be disappointed because I didn`t want to come with them?

I decided to wash the dishes by hand and clean up the kitchen to collect my thoughts.  
I was more confused than before.  
Did Danny actually have feelings for me, too and I didn`t realize it? Maybe things would have been turn out totally different and Danny and me could be happy together...I immediately shook my head. This was too much daydreaming.  
Sadly I had to remember myself that Danny was with Dougie and there was nothing I could do about it and didn`t want to. I don`t want them to tear apart.  
But thinking of Dannys nice words and the soft touch of his fingers on mine put a slight smile on my face. Even if there will be only short moments like this I will keep them in my memory forever. I kept on smiling and was humming some melody, lost in my daydreams as suddenly a voice behind me asked: „ So, you`re in a good mood, huh?“

I didn't turn around to my boyfriend. Every time I heard „boyfriend“ in connection with Harry it sounded so wrong to me.  
I could hear his steps coming closer to me. A few seconds later he was standing behind me, slung his arms around my waist, laid his head on my shoulder and said: „Where are Doug and Danny?“  
„Out.“ „Did they say when they will come back?“ „Dunno.“  
I tried to be as cold as possible, wanted him to realize that he did something wrong. I was waiting for an apology but there was none.  
Instead I felt his breath near my ear and he said: „Then we have a bit time alone, right?“ Now I was really angry. „You have no idea what is going on, do you?!“ I said and shrugged him off.  
„What's wrong with you?“ he asked confused.  
„You're really asking what's wrong with me? I can't believe you! You're just so unsensitive.  
I think your only worry is to find a way to sleep with me, isn't it?!“, I yelled at him and his silence told me I was right, „And guess what? You will never get the chance! Oh, before I forget to say: It's over.“ Harrys eyes widened at the last sentence: „What? Wait a minute, you can't be serious. Think about it. Tell me what I did wrong and I try to change. Just give me time!“  
„No, I can't! I'm so tired of thinking about us! I thought about it more than once and the result leads always to the same.“, I said and tried to calm down a bit, „You've changed too much lately. You're not only rude to me. Your behaviour today was really bad. Danny was the one who tried to cheer me up. You don't care about me.“ The emotions overhelmed me. I felt I was close to tears. But I tried to ignore it and continued: „I'd never should have given you a chance in the first place. It was a bad idea to get together. It's not fair neither to you nor to me because I didn't...“ I bit my lip beofore I could finish the sentence or otherwise I would have said that I had never loved him.  
Harry frowned, his eyebrows drawn together and he said. „Oh, wait...now I get it...“  
Oh no, oh no, he knows...I thought.  
„It's all about Danny. He is the reason, you fancy him, right?“ Harry said. It was more an establishment than a question.  
I was really shocked. Damn. What did I say that he got it that easily?. „It's not...I'm...I do not fancy him...“ I emphasized the word „fancy“ too much.  
„Yeah, right. You love him.“ Harry stretched the word „love“.  
I blushed. „I'm sorry...“ was the only thing I could say at the moment. He had found out, there was no reason to hide it anymore.  
„You're unbelievable. Danny and Dougie are a couple, you have no chance. He would never love you back.“ Harrys words were like a stab. Again I felt like crying and this time I let it all out: „Do you think I want this? Do you think it is easy to fall in love with your best friend? It's hard enough to handle and hide the feelings because there is someone else. I know that there is no way, you don't need to say that, I already know!“  
„I...I don't...“ tried Harry to say but I cut him off: „Don't say you didn't mean that. Don't pretend you care now how I feel. You never did it in the past so don't start to care now. I want you to go, please...I want to be alone...“  
Harry looked a bit angry but then he grabbed his jacket and went out. After the front door closed, I sank to the floor and cried more and more. The pressure inside was too high. I didn't know how to handle it. I wanted to scream out loud or do something...anything to make the feelings go away.  
I looked in the fridge and my sight fell on the bottle of vodka. I took the bottle and sat on the chair at the kitchen table. Maybe the alcohol would help me to forget. I took a sip and decided that alcohol was not a good idea to solve my problems.  
I sighed. Dying was maybe the only way to make the feelings go away. I laughed slightly. What was I thinking? I handled so many problems in the past I could handle this, too. I only need some time to think...  
Suddenly I heard the front door swing open: „Hello! We're back!“

Yeah, so much for the thinking time.  
I quickly ran the back of my hand over my eyes and tried to wipe away the leftover tears.  
„Welcome back. Had fun?“ I asked and tried to react as normal as possible while the two walked over to me.  
„Yeah...well...we were just out for eating ice cream and turned back home then...“, Danny answered and approached to me, „...where's Harry by the way?“  
„Somewhere...out...I don't know really.“ Danny must have sensed that something was wrong and now he was standing at the opposite end of the table I was sitting at. Then he leaned over to get a better look at my face and asked: „Did you cry?“  
Shit. I really thought to say anything except „yes“ but I knew he wouldn't believe me because it was so obvious and I'm a bad liar anyway.  
„Yeah...just a bit. No big deal.“ I said and tried to distract the conversation to an another topic but didn't find one.  
„Uh...I'll go upstairs...“ I heard Dougie say while he was on his way up to his room.

Suddenly the brown haired boy sat down on the chair and looked at me, probably waiting for me to go on. God, those blue eyes I adore so much were actually staring at me with so much concern.  
„I...“, I stuttered while I tried to ignore my fast heartbeat, which had started when he decided to look at me intently, „Harry and I broke up.“  
Danny's lips parted and I could see he was searching for the right words but only managed to say „Oh...“ at first.  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and leaned a bit back and asked: „So...how do you feel now?“  
I wished I could say something cool like: „I feel like kissing you because you're the only one I wanted since I first saw you. I feel so much better now, and you being here with me is all I need...“ and I couldn't finish because he was kissing me. Yeah, right...in your dreams, Fletcher?

I sighed. Lost in my daydreams I nearly forgot what he had asked me and I finally answered: „I don't know. I feel terrible...I mean...he didn't make me feel good and I realised it a bit too late. I had so much pressure and feelings of guilt he made me believe in. I could't do anything but cry after I dumped him. I even thought about suicide, briefly.“  
I looked at Danny and his brows were now drawn together, his worried eyes still fixed on me.  
I bit on my bottom lip and continued: „And I think I'm better off without him. He didn't make me feel like he really loved me...or that he cared what I was thinking or feeling...he's not like you. All he wanted was a chance to shag me and I said that he would never get it...then he knew it...but he said you would never love me back and that's when I started to cry in front of him because I knew he was right and that hurt so much more...“, it blurted all out like a waterfall and after I saw his eyes widen even more, I've realised it, „...and I hope I didn't say what I think I said.“  
I think I became paler than I already was and stood up to escape but then Danny took my wrist and held me back: „Where are you going?“  
Now I felt too much blood rushing to my head. What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I say nearly every detail of my fight with Harry and what I feel for Danny? Damn it, I should listen to myself when I speak to avoid such embarrassment.  
There was an awkward silence between us now. Danny still had his hand on my wrist and I didn't know if I should speak first or if he wanted to say anything.

„Listen, I...I didn't...“ I started but then he interrupted me: „Is it true what you just said?“  
I felt my cheeks blushing. „Uh...I...I guess?“  
He stood up abruptly and approached to me while saying: „Stop fucking around and tell me...please, Tom. Is it because of me you feel like this?“  
I think I've never felt more embarassed and held on my breath for a while. „It's all about you.“ I said with a shy smile and realised how close he was to me now. It was the perfect moment for a kiss but I couldn't do the first move because I still didn't know if he felt the same and then there was Dougie.  
But suddenly he reached up to stroke my cheek gently and smiled warmly at me before he leaned in, closed his eyes and kissed me! Was this actually happening for real? God, if this is a dream than don't wake me up, please.  
No, it wasn't a dream.  
His soft lips against mine felt so right but the fact he had a boyfriend let it feel so wrong in the next moment and it made me a bit sad. I pulled back slowly and licked my lips so I could still taste him.

The Boltonboy looked a bit confused now. „I'm sorry but...I can't...you know...you are with Dougie and I don't know what to...“ I tried to say but stopped when Danny only shook his head.  
I frowned. „It's not like you think. I don't know who told you that but me and Dougie...there is nothing. We're not together.“ „But...Harry said...and we heard you today in the morning...you know...“ I moved my head in a direction to avoid to say that word. Danny laughed. I didn't get what this was all about.  
After Danny had calm himself down he had a cheeky smile on his face and said: „He just gave me a, let me clarify that, very painful massage.“  
My mouth fell agape. I was glad he didn't call me a „moron“ because that was what I felt like.  
He chuckled now and said: „You're so cute when you're like this...“

The brown-haired boy rested both of his large hands on my hips and moved from side to side with me. „Come on, let's dance a bit...“ he said with a soft voice. I felt my heartbeat racing because there wasn't much of a gap between us. „Here, in the kitchen?“ I managed to ask. He simply answered: „Yeah, the place doesen't matter.“ „But...we also have no music playing...“ I contered. „Then hum yourself a lullaby...“ he said and leant his head on my shoulder. I couldn't believe this was actually happening, it felt so surreal. But I think I've never felt that comfortable with anyone else. I enjoyed the warmth of his body and he also warmed my heart.  
I slung my arms around his waist and he lifted his head and said with a bright smile: „I'm the luckiest boy on earth. I have the cutest, smartest, funniest and fittest boyfriend anyone can wish for.“ Again I felt my blood rushing straight to my head. „Oh come on...don't exaggerate...I'm really not that great. I could say the same about you, too.“ I said shyly. „Of course, you are! You're just too blind to see. But I will try my best to make you see what I see in you, because...“ he said, leant close to my ear and whispered: „...you make my life worthwile.“ His breath tickled my ear and the sound of his deep voice made goosebumps all over my body.  
I couldn't help but smile. He made me feel so good, I'd never imagined it would be this great.  
Now I understand why everyone writes songs about love. Maybe I should write a song for Danny, too?  
Suddenly I felt his lips on my left cheek and they made their way to my dimple where he placed a tender kiss. He moved on and when his lips found mine I also felt his tongue begging for entrance and I opened my mouth to get him access.  
Our tongues explored each others mouth hungrily. It was amazing. It was totally different from our first kiss. This one was full of passion and love. I moved my hand up to his straightened hair and ran my fingers through it.  
Danny also moved his hands but lower until they reached my bum and stroke it softly. I groaned into his mouth and I felt a bit ashamed that I get turned on that easily but in this moment I didn't care. I mean...seriously...this is Danny. Do I have to say more?

I think we would have kissed much longer but the front door opened and Harry entered. „What the...“ was all he said and that was the time when Danny broke the kiss and turned around. The poor boy was first stunned when he saw the older boy.  
The drummer just passed by, muttered a „Damn it. Get a room, you two. It's disgusting.“ and headed upstairs to his room.  
Danny and me exchanged confused glances but then smiled in relief. I have to say I was surprised. I thought Harry would get angry or something, I had the worst fears. But now it seemed all good.

All of a sudden an idea for a lovesong popped into my head, so I said: „Would you excuse me for an hour or so? I just got an idea for a new song.“ I beamed. The brown haired boy pouted but I smiled and answered: „You will like it, it's a song just for you.“, I held him close and added, „I love you.“

I ran upstairs to my room, picked up a piece of paper and a pen and began to write as quick as I could:

_Title: All about you_

_Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew_  
_So I told you with a smile: „It's all about you“_  
_Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too_  
_Said you made my life worthwhile_  
_It's all about you_

_And I would answer all your wishes_  
_if you asked me to_  
_But if you deny me one of your kisses_  
_don't know what I'd do_  
_So hold me close and say three words like you used to do_  
_Dancing on the kitchen tiles_  
_It's all about you_

 

I read it over again and smiled. I was satisfied with the result. But I will show it to Danny tomorrow. I'm so excited what he thinks about it.  
I headed out of my room and into the bathroom to take a shower. I hummed a melody which I thought could fit for the song.

After the shower I put on new clothes, went into my room again and saw Danny standing in the middle of it, reading my songtext. I took the paper out of his hands. „You aren't supposed to read it yet! I wanted to show it to you tomorrow.“ „I'm sorry. I wanted to look after you and couldn't find you and then there was the songtext and...I was curious and...it's so sweet. You were right. I love it. And I love you, too.“  
„Thank you.“ I said and I could feel my cheek flush again. When will this blushing ever end? It's so embarassing but Danny seemed to enjoy it. Every time it happened he gave me his adorable smile. Maybe it wasn't that bad.

 

„You know what? I think this song could be another number one.“ I heard him say.  
I raised an eyebrow at him. „Yeah, right...“ I said in disbelief.  
„Sure it will. This is our song and when we sing it, it will be amazing. Trust me.“  
And when I looked in his bright blue eyes I started to believe it.

 

**Three years later (2009):**

Danny and I were invited for an interview game, called „Celebrity chicken“ with Miquita.  
We were asked several different questions but then Miquita asked: „What is the most romantic thing you've ever done for a girl?“  
I grimaced a bit at the question because the public didn't know that we had a relationship. It was a secret and it irked me every time when I heard the questions were about girls but that's the price you have to pay for being famous. Not everyone is pleased with homosexuality, especially not with Celebrities.  
Anyway...Danny answered that he cooked a meal steak with candles and I knew it was what he had done for me in the past for our first anniversary. I like to remember that day, it was so romantic and we had a lot of fun.  
And then she asked me the same question and I answered simply: „I wrote a song.“ I smiled a bit sad at Danny and I knew he understood that I wish I could say that it was actually for him and not a girl.  
„You wrote a song, amazing...“ I heard Miquita say dreamingly, „What one, on what album can we hear it?“ „Er...All about you.“ And she answered: „I love that song.“

Oh, by the way...it really was like Danny said: „All about you“ was a number one.  
I remember how proud he was of me and I was happy because without him this song would never have existed.  
I'm so glad we're still together and things are like they used to be.  
Finally I found that kind of boyfriend I've ever wished for. He makes me feel good and wanted. He cares for me and he loves me just the way I am.

The End


End file.
